Afterglow
by SpawnedButterfly
Summary: ﻿What would you do, if you had to kill a friend? One who would kill you if you didn’t? Project Remnant is such a friend. She is the world’s ultimate weapon. And the Meteor heros will have to kill her, or she’ll be ordered by Shinra to kill them first.
1. Trapped in Search

(Note: This story takes place four years after the original game, meaning two years after Advent Children and one year after the events of Dirge of Cerberus. Anyone who has not at least played DOC may be slightly confused by the presence of some characters and some references in this story.)

"Reeve Tuesti", came the young girl's calm voice in a manner that was slightly what one would imagine a computer to speak like. She stated the name, more confirming the identity of the man before her and announcing her presence than anything else.

"Shelke", the man replied warmly, and gentle smile gracing his slightly bearded face. "I'm glad that you have come".

Reeve guided the small girl into the relatively small building, the long blue sleeves of his over coat hardly wrinkling as he ushered her inside. The room inside was small, but it might have appeared bigger had there not been a giant, multi-screened computer against one wall.

Reeve turned to his old friend and took in her new appearance as she also assessed him. His short black hair had grown little in the year since he had last seen her, and with his entirely navy attire he seemed to not have changed at all.

Shelke however had ceased to wear her dark Deepground garments and had brightened her appearance remarkably. A pale pink turtle neck graced her chest but lacked sleeves, leaving her seemingly weak arms bare. A darker pink pleated skirt hung on her hips and fell just short of her knees. And her hair still curved away from her face but was now long enough to reach her shoulders. Despite her being twenty years old, her appearance still remained that of a ten year old girl.

"Your call was quite unexpected Reeve Tuesti", she stated calmly and her eyes followed his movements about the room.

A small laugh escaped his lips as heard her say that, and shook his head as to shake free some sort of answer. "I didn't myself to contact you either Shelke, but as it turns out I am in dire need of your help". She was silent, waiting for his continuation. "I need you to dive for me. I'm sending Cait Sith into a heavily guarded building and I haven't a clue where to go. All I know is that I need to get to the basement. And I need you to dive into the system's mainframe and guide me through the building".

"I suspected as much", she said as she blinked her eyes slowly. "But I need more information than that. What building? And why must you invade it in the first place? Surely there must be something important there for you to call upon myself for assistance".

Reeve laughed again, a sign of his nervousness. "Nothing gets past you does it? Rufus Shinra, the president of Shinra Inc. He and his Turks appeared to have disappeared after the incident with Kadaj, but I have been informed that they were recently spotted journeying from Junon back to Midgar. My men didn't get much information before they had to report back but apparently they were moving back to Midgar because they needed to keep something in a place where no one could reach it where it was tightly secured. But that leaves options open, meaning it could be anything. I need Cait Sith to go in and gather information while searching for this object in question".

"Maybe the true urgency of this issue evades me but as far as I can tell the presence of a hidden 'object' does not appear to be a crucial matter", Shelke insisted cooly. "People need to secure things quite frequently, and they are of no consequence".

"Alright", he sighed. "But I have a feeling about this one. A feeling that something isn't quite right. But no matter, if you will not help then I'll take my chances going in blind".

There was a silence between then before Shelke finally sighed and strode past him towards the computer. "I never said that I wouldn't help", she snapped slightly.

A helmet lay on the ground but it was easy to see the cords that ran from it to the back of the computer. Almost all the screens on the wall consisted of the views from different cameras in the Shinra building, but the one in the center was moving slightly with its breaths and appeared to be hiding in one of the many barrels that were positioned outside the building.

Shelke's hands curved around the helmet before she slid it delicately over her head. Her once blue eyes stared into the visor and became a bright orange. Reeve pulled up the small black chair to the computer and watched the screens intently.

"Can you hear us?", Reeve questioned.

"Quiet and clear!", stated the large robotic cat a little too loudly.

"Silence", Shelke commanded as she focused on finding a safe path inside. "About five feet to the left of the guards at the front gate, there is a small vent that leads directly to the 60th floor. In the time it will take you to get there I will have accessed information on the whereabouts of this 'object' as well as a layout of the entire building".

"Righto!", the cat replied enthusiastically.

Reeve watched on the screen as a one of the barrel lids lifted up and quietly slide atop on of the other barrels. Though the cat was boisterous he was also appeared to be quiet stealthy when need be.

Cait slide out of the barrel and hopped his way along the lids, making his way towards the front gate. Five guards were positioned strategically in front of the main doors and as he scanned the building Cait spotted the uncovered vent exactly where Shelke said it would be.

He crept along the ground, keeping low he made a large arc away from the front doors as to get close to the building. Doing so he pressed his small body into the corner between the ground and wall and crawled at an agonizingly careful pace towards the vent, the nearest guard entirely oblivious to his presence. In an instant Cait was scrambling through the outlet as fast as could push his body through the small cramped space. In what seemed like forever to the impatient feline he had finally reached the conference room. Gripping his claws around the vent cover he slide it out of place and leapt down into the small room.

"Good", Shelke commented. "I've uploaded a map of the building and I have discovered the location of the 'object' in question. It has been referred to as Project Remnant in the data files that I have uncovered. Shinra Incorporation had to move Project Remnant to a new location because it is stated that Project Remnant is a new weapon. One that the citizens of Junon did not enjoy having in their presence. Therefore Shinra Incorporation moved the weapon to Midgar where it has been assumed that its presence will bother no one. There are no data files however describing Project Remnant's appearance or what exactly it does as a weapon", she finally concluded.

"Alright then", Cait Sith chimed as he made his way towards the door. "Where to next?"

"Exit the door", she stated calmly. "There will be two guards to your left patrolling the hallway. There is a small straight stretch ahead of you with a room, similar to the one you are currently in, at the end. Head there and I'll give you further instructions".

"Remember", Reeve interrupted. "You can't let anyone see you or you'll be traced back to me and then there will be multiple problems".

"Sure thing Chief", Cait confirmed.

He carefully clicked open the door ahead he peered his small head around the corner and saw the hallway and guards that Shelke spoke of. There were about two statues in between Cait Sith and the guards, giving him a convenient to hide when the guards turned their attention in his direction.

Cait scrambled along the ground, pressing himself against the statues each times the guards began to move as to avoid being seen. Slipping past them was simple enough as the only time they could really see him was when they were moving.

Reaching the room on the other side he found stairs leading both upwards and downwards.

"Go up", Shelke commanded. "Apparently the weapon is not where you had assumed, it is on the top floor of the building..."

She seemed almost hesitant with her answer, as if considering something while wishing she could undo what she said.

Cait Sith started up the stairs, his feet pounding against the hard plastic that covered the wooden base.

The stairs seemed to drag on forever as the robotic feline bounded up then, both his and his creator's patience wearing thin.

"Stop", Shelke commanded suddenly.

Cait Sith froze, acknowledging the door that rested with the wall to his right.

"It leads to the lab", she informed him. "That's where any files on Project Remnant have derived from so far".

Cait Sith nodded and padded his way (quietly) out of the door.

The floor was silent, and it appeared as if not a soul roamed the poorly colored and dirty tile floors. He peered around, taking note of the separate hallways, but one caught his attention.

Down the floor to his left was a way the curved slightly to the right, whatever lying beyond hidden by a new wall.

"The lab...", Reeve breathed in confirmation.

"Go in...", Shelke commanded almost hesitantly.

No one seemed to notice though as Cait Sith had already pounded his way through the large swinging double doors that blocked his way.

In the center of the lab was an ample cylinder container with a green liquid inside it that appeared carbonated. Just behind it there was a large computer and test desk, papers scattered all across in a messy fashion; as if someone had been searching for something and not taken the time to put everything (or anything for that matter) back in its place.

"Check those papers", Reeve commanded as if that weren't the most obvious place for the cat to check.

Ignoring Reeve's ignorance to Cait Sith's AI the feline scuffled over to the desk and began sifting through the papers, tossing irrelevant ones behind him where they floated about randomly before creating a new mess on the ground.

"Nothing Chief!", Cait stated. "Nothing but a big mess!"

"It's a trap", Shelke stated calmly. "All the data files that I've uncovered so far were decoys, set out to lure someone trying to sneak in. They were prepared for someone to attempt to uncover information on 'Project Remnant'. And now they are on there way to the lab where Cait Sith will be ambushed".

She pulled the helmet from her head; as her eyes were still in the process of changing from orange back to their original blue she yelled out to the screen, "Get out of there **NOW**!"

Cait Sith bounded (faster than one would expect) out of the decoy lab and into the conference room; scrambling to get a better footing he leapt for the vent, clearing the table and gripping the edge of the hole in the roof with his sharp claws causing his body to swing forward. The door behind him burst open and as he remained swinging from the ceiling rifles were cocked in his direction.

"Fire!", came the command.

Without a moments hesitation Cait Sith pulled his body up into the ceiling and bolted through the vent, not once ignorant to the holes that were exploding in the metal merely inches behind him.

"That was too close!", Cait breathed heavily.

Shelke sighed in relief. "There's something not right about this".

Reeve turned his attention towards the young girl, awaiting her continuation.

"This...Project Remnant. It is supposedly an instrument designed for the people, so why is it such a secret? And the title strikes me as odd also..."

"As it does for-"

"We shall launch an investigation tomorrow", she announced suddenly. "I have, what you like to call, a 'feeling', now as well".

"What do you propose then?", Reeve asked. "We couldn't possibly..."

He left the end of his sentence unfinished as an idea struck him.

"Will you call the others or shall I?"


	2. Reunion for Those

Yuffie Kisaragi's snores echoed loudly in the seemingly empty forest as she slept soundly.

One would find it surprising that she was sleeping so peacefully though, especially since the tree bark had created a wonderfully attractive imprint on her cheek by cutting off the circulation to that side of her face.

She lay on her stomach, gracefully draped on a high tree branch of one of the many trees in the Wutainese area.

She had fallen asleep in tree, an unnoticed protest of refusing to watch Wutai while her father took care of some temple business that would keep him occupied for a week at least.

Her arms and legs hung limply off of the branch while her body and face remained pressed against it in a seemingly uncomfortable manner.

A thick blue headband was strapped to her forehead, a futile attempt to keep her short brown hair out of her eyes.

She groaned and shifted her weight on the branch, causing her blue tank top to slide across her stomach until it had twisted awkwardly around her petite figure.

A pair of short black shorts clad her lower half and a blue ribbon was tied loosely around her thigh. Black knee high, lace up boots protected her feet while black fishnet gloves covered her forearms.

A slightly darker ensemble that what she was used to being seen in, but still her style none the less.

Suddenly, the serenity and quiet of the forest was shattered by a dull ringing. The young ninja groaned in annoyance and shifted her position slightly. The ring sounded again and she opened one eye a crack, scanning the trees for the source of the rude awakening.

She found it on a tree branch higher up where all of her supplies were resting in a pile against the trunk.

Another ring. She winced at the sound, wishing for silence. It was her cellphone; someone was calling her. Unfortunately for them she wasn't in a good enough mood to pick up, and she was feeling extra lazy on account of the fact that she had just woken up.

The next ring was suddenly cut off in the middle as her answering machine finally accepted that she was tired and wouldn't answer herself.

"_Hi, this is Yuffie!_", it sang spitefully. "_Shout out after the beep! BEEP_".

She waited, anticipating her father's voice informing her that it was disrespectful to Wutai to runaway from her duties.

"_Yuffie, it's Reeve_", came the knowledgeable male voice. "_I need your help_"

Her other eye opened as she gazed at the phone wearily.

"_Shinra is up to something again. They're creating a weapon, called Project Remnant. I need you and the others to help me destroy this weapon as I'm sure it can't be anything good. If you're in, come to Kalm. That's where Shelke and I are stationed at the moment. We need you here by six o'clock tonight though, so we can go over plans and infiltrate Shinra Headquarters at nightfall_".

The message ended with those words and Yuffie groaned in protest to movement. It was too early in the afternoon to get up or even move.

But she however didn't have a choice. Her constant shifting had thrown off her center of gravity. And when gravity doesn't like you, you fall. And she did. She fell from the branch, very fast. And she hit the ground, very hard.

And unfortunately, gravity wasn't finished. Because as she hit the ground, her head collided with the trunk of the tree, and that caused the tree to shake which in turn caused her belongs to fall free of their leafy cradle. And, of course, they would land upon Yuffie's thick Wutainese skull. And as one would venture to guess, it hurt.

"Owwwwwwwww...", Yuffie whined, rubbing her head in agony.

She apparently was unaware of the fact that the only object to miss her head was her beloved weapon, which would have undoubtably hurt many times more than just her cellphone and her bags of gil.

Huffing a massive breath of annoyance she pulled her cell out of the mess. Staring at it for a moment she ran a hand through her messy hair before standing up.

"See ya in a bit Reeve!", she said, a broad grin finally streaking across her face.

"I have done nothing wrong", the tall enigmatic man replied calmly.

The policeman lost his authoritative aura for a moment as he flinched in acknowledgment of the fact that he would now have to explain to the intimidating man before him why exactly he had to leave.

"Well ya see", he started, refusing to look into the man's abnormal crimson eyes. "A lot of people here think you ain't exactly human and well..."

"So what if I'm not?", that man asked, his tone sending shivers down the cop's spine.

He couldn't tell exactly whether the well muscled yet somewhat lanky man was serious or if he had just made a failed attempt at sarcasm. Either way, he was now thoroughly intimidated. The look of the man before him didn't help the situation much either.

He had long dilapidated black hair that was held out of his eyes by a pale and used red headband.

Only his right arm appeared to be real, the left one was overly large and metallic. Golden parts with an intimidated claw-like hand at the end. It was hard for anyone there to assess whether the arm was like a suit, slipped over the real thing, or whether the eerie metallic limb was his real arm.

His long red and tattered coat fell almost to the floor and seemed to be alive as it shifted and flowed on its own around the man's legs. The top of the coat came up in a turtleneck like manner, blocking the policeman's view of his mouth, making it seem as though the eery voice the man spoke with was echoing in his head as thought instead of an utterance.

Though the red coat covered most of his body, some of the underneath was still visible. A black shirt, black pants, black boots, those seemed to be of no consequence. Or at least, they weren't as important as the 'accessory' the man kept hidden just behind the rim of his coat. A large black gun, which had three barrels, was held in place by a worn leather hostler.

The gun had a small chain hanging from the handle with a metal Cerberus hanging from the end.

The weapon itself seemed to be the only polished thing about the whole man, giving the cop the impression that he used it quite often and took great care of it.

"I don't think that this'd be the best time ta be jokin' 'round friend", the cop replied shakily, topping it off with a nervous laugh at the end.

The man continued to stare at him with those taunting eyes that seemed be full of sorrow and angst. They made one think that he was dead inside, and was now nothing more than an empty shell trying to float within the shadows and behind the scenes of the world.

"Look, you're scarin' the people here and I need ya ta take yur leave!", the cop persisted, now quite a bit more forceful.

A long silence passed between them before the man finally spoke.

"Fine", he agreed calmly as he strode past the cop and towards the door.

All he had wanted was a place to stay the night, and a motel seemed like it might be the obvious place to do so. But unfortunately, his appearance hindered him from being accepted into even a small establishment.

A sudden ringing stopped the him in his tracks, and the cops eyes shifted uncomfortably to the man's side.

The man pushed his crimson coat away from his side and in one fluid moment the small black cellphone, that had been skillfully hidden, rested between the man's face and his human arm.

He said nothing, and the cop found this odd as usually one would offer some sort of greeting when answering a phone.

"Vincent Valentine", came Shelke's tranquil tone from the other end of the line.

"Shelke", he confirmed, his tone slightly less harsh than usual.

"I am...Reeve and I", she corrected, "are in need of your assistance. Shinra has created a new weapon, 'Project Remnant' and it is supposedly for the people. But of course, this information was gathered without Shinra's knowledge as they have not relinquished any data to the public. And I'm sure we aren't the only ones who find it odd that 'the people' would not be told of a weapon that is supposedly supposed to protect them".

Vincent was silent, waiting for her to explain what he was required to do, though he already had a suspicion that was probably quite accurate.

She understood the unasked question and answered accordingly. "We need you to help us infiltrate Shinra headquarters in order to obtain information on Project Remnant. Will you assist us?"

"Alright", he replied.

"Thank you Vincent Valentine. Reeve and I are in Kalm, and we are calling the others as well. I'm sure you'll be able to find us on your own, knowing you".

He could hear her smirk through the phone and he pulled the phone away from his ear. Snapping it shut, Vincent effortlessly slid the phone back into his pocket before striding out of the motel lobby, leaving the cop and a few other on lookers in a state of bewilderment.

"Fer cryin' out loud", Cid Highwind yelled angrily at his crew. "If I hadn't 've trained ya myself I'd think y'all knew nuthin' about flyin!"

"But Captain!", one of the crewmen protested. "We're trying our best!"

"No you're not!", he yelled back.

"We-"

"I've seen you guys do better work half asleep in rainstorms!"

The young crewman flushed in embarrassment and turned back to focus on his part of flying.

Cid let out an exasperated sigh. Running a hand through his short blonde hair he looked away from the large panel windows that allowed his blue eyes to scan clouds they were flying above. His brown pilot goggles were pulled up and were resting on his forehead, and his cigarette hung limply from his mouth, the red end flaring occasionally.

His blue tee shirt was snug against his chest and his red jacket was tied snugly around his waist. And his dark pants hung around his legs before leading down to work boots.

"Captian!", the copilot yelled out to Cid.

"What!", Cid demanded, turned to face him.

"Uh, your phone sir", he replied shakily. "It's...it's vibrating by your foot sir".

Cid reached down, his hand incasing the small shaking object before he flipped it open and swung it up to his ear.

"What the hell you want?", he demanded.

A gentle laugh sounded from the other end. "Hello to you too Cid"

"Reeve!", Cid declared, a slanted grin forming happily on his face. "You bastard, where the hell you been?"

"Oh just around Cid, you know me", Reeve replied. "Actually I'm in Kalm. But, I have more important matters to talk to you about. As an old friend can I ask a favor of you?"

"What's on yer mind?", Cid asked, his tone still lighthearted.

"Infiltration", Reeve stated sharply. "Shelke and I are getting the gang together once again to help us get into Shinra headquarters and retrieve information and maybe the object itself".

"What the hell y'all talkin' 'bout?", Cid demanded. "What object? Info on what?"

The confusion was evident on his face and in his tone.

"Project Remnant, Shinra's new weapon", Reeve announced. "We ne-"

"Shut the hell up!", Cid commanded. "How'm I supposed to fly to Kalm if ya won't stop yappin' in my ear? I'll be there in a bit man".

"How will you know where I am?"

"I'll just find ya. And didn't I tell y'all to shut yer trap shut?"

Cid flipped the phone shut, ignoring the fact that Reeve might still be talking. He then turned his now hardened gaze to the crew.

"Well what're you waitin' for!", he yelled at them. "Head for Kalm! And if we're not there in an hour I'll toss you outta here myself!"

"Marlene", Tifa called softly.

Her long brunette hair was tied behind her back with a small black ribbon and her chocolate brown eyes scanned the finally clean tavern before her.

Her black tank top with the white trim lay snug around her chest, and the zipper near the top of the neck was undone slightly.

A black apron was tied loosely around her waist and it vaguely covered the black shorts beneath it. Her boots her black as well with white trim and soles.

She sighed and called out again. "Marlene can you hear me?"

There were a few footsteps coming from upstairs before Marlene came downstairs quickly.

"Yes Tifa?", she asked, her voice sweet and innocent.

Marlene's brown hair lay loose around her face and shoulders, and the white sleeveless dress that she wore swam around her knees.

Tifa knelt before the young girl and smiled. "I'm going to go visit the church. Do you want to come with me or stay here with Denzel and wait for your dad to come home?"

Marlene paused for a moment, considering her options. "I'll stay with Denzel", she concluded shyly. "I'll tell Daddy where you went if you're not back in time. Kay Tifa?"

"Thank you Marlene".

Tifa stood up again and untied her apron before slinging it underneath the counter and turning back to face Marlene.

"I promise I'll be back soon alright?"

Marlene nodded and headed back upstairs and Tifa made her way towards the door.

It didn't take her long to reach the church. It was one that now the whole town knew well and one the was revered. It was the church where Aerith's flower grew in peace.

Though the building itself was broken and hardly holding together, it managed to stay up and had at least one resident.

Cloud lay asleep, his blonde hair falling in strands over his face. He sat beside his large metal case of materia, his arms folded comfortably on the top of the case while his head rested on the pillow his appendages made.

His legs were clad in dark violet pants that matched his shirt, and his ample black boots were poorly laced.

A large billowing sleeve was held to his right shoulder by a thick metal shoulder plate.

His inhumanly large sword lay off to the side and his motorcycle was parked outside.

Tifa smiled as she walked into the church, the sweet aroma of the flowers incasing her instantly. The delicate yellow and white plants took up a large area at thee back of the church near where Cloud lay sleeping.

She trod past all of the broken and misplaced pews before she was able to kneel down beside the blonde warrior.

"Cloud", she whispered as she touched his shoulder lightly.

This is one action that one might find quite confusing. Waking someone up by 'whispering' and 'touching lightly'. One might assume that one would be slightly more abrupt. But Tifa however, did this from compassion, knowing that Cloud probably didn't sleep much anymore and was reluctant to wake him up.

She stared at his gentle features for a moment before draping an arm around his back and leaning her head against his shoulder.

They sat like that for awhile, the sunlight falling through the gaping hole in the roof and blanketing them.

Cloud's eyes suddenly flickered open and he stared at Tifa with bright blue orbs.

"Tifa?", he questioned groggily.

"Morning Cloud", she breathed.

He shifted out of her grasp and stood up, stretching a little. "How long have you been there?"

"Not very long", she replied.

"What do you want?", he asked, a little colder than intended.

"I wanted to invite you over for dinner Cloud. It's been so long since we've really been together that I feel like I hardly know you anymore. I won't ask you to stay with us, but will you at least come to dinner tonight?"

There was a long silence that passed between them with unspoken words.

"Alright", he agreed quietly.

She smiled knowingly at him before they started towards the door.

Suddenly the door in front of them burst open roughly, shattering one of the hinges.

"Yeah, they're here now. Yo Spiky!"

Barrett stood proudly at the door, Marlene standing just behind his leg.

His pale yellow vest covered vaguely the black fishnet beneath it, and his gun arm remained polished. He wore baggy forest green pants that were covered in dirt patches, and were tucked messily into black lace up work boots.

"Phone's for you Spiky!", Barrett announced before he threw his black and blue cellphone at the couple standing across the room.

Cloud smoothly caught the flying bundle of plastic.

"Hello?", he questioned.

"Cloud Strife", Shelke stated calmly from the other end.

"Oh, Shelke. It's good to hear from you".

"I need you to come to the coordinates I'm about to text you. Shinra is up to something again. Creating a weapon called Project Remnant. And we're all going to infiltrate their headquarters and find this weapon or at least some information on it".

"We'll be there", Cloud said without hesitation.

"What's going on Cloud?", Tifa questioned.

"We've got work to do", he stated simply as he picked up his sword.

Cait Sith rested, his power momentarily cut off , within Shelke's gentle grasp as her arms were curled delicately around the cat.

She held his mechanical body on her lap as she sat on the floor, her knees curled underneath her small body.

"They all appear to be coming", she stated absentmindedly as her finger toyed with Cait Sith's inanimate tail.

She began to list them off as she stroked the short black on white fur on Cait Sith's back. "Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockheart, Yuffie Kisaragi, Barrret Wallace, Cid Highwind, and Vincent Valentine".

Reeve sighed. "I wish Nanami and Aerith were here though..." His tone was slightly absent as he appeared to be lost in thought. "Nanami is too important to invite on this mission, and Aerith..."

"I believe I have only seen Nanami once before, when we were still looking for Vincent after the fight with Omega. He was the large red feline sitting outside wasn't he?", Shelke inquired.

"Yes, that was him"

"He did not speak to me at all. What is he like?"

Reeve leaned back in his chair while smiled at Shelke, even though his expression was directed towards the ceiling.

"You would have liked him. Nanami, well, actually we called him Red XIII back then, he was probably the most intelligent one in all our group; always speaking his mind, understanding that which most of us failed to, but more importantly, he knew he wanted to do and what was right for others".

"He sounds wise indeed", she concluded. "And what about Aerith?"

Reeve's smile faded suddenly, and Shelke realized that she had tread on a very delicate subject.

She could not possibly have known not to speak of her though, Shelke had never heard the name mentioned before and was curious as to who this person was.

Cait Sith suddenly buzzed back to life and his head tilted up to look at Shelke's sad blue eyes. "We don't talk about her anymore. Just like Vincent doesn't talk to anyone about Lucrecia because she was special to him. We don't talk about Aerith because..."

"...she's special to us", Reeve finished

Shelke's mind wandered to Shalua, her elder sister her who had sacrificed everything in order to find her. Shalua had given up her right eye and arm to find her, and then given her life to save her.

Just like Vincent did not speak of Lucrecia and the others did not speak of Aerith, Shelke did not speak of Shalua because she was special to her.

"I understand", Shelke said empathetically.

"That a girl!", Cait Sith complemented enthusiastically.

Shelke smiled slightly at the small cat before he hopped off of her lap and swaggered towards the door.

He made his way outside and into the moderately crowded streets of Kalm where he made his way towards the poorly guarded city entrance.

Back inside the small house Shelke curled her knees up to her chest while Reeve still stared at the ceiling.

"Project Remnant", Reeve stated calmly. "Remnant. I know I've heard that word before. It is very important but..."

He quickly sat up and turned to Shelke. "What is the meaning of the word Remnant?"

She closed her eyes for a moment. "Remnant; a small remaining quantity, a piece left behind when the greater part has been used or left, a surviving trace".

He was silent, absorbed in thought.

The project involving something that has very little remaining?

The project of creating something from something that was left behind by something else?

The project of creating something from a surviving trace of something?

No matter how he looked at it, there were too many 'something's, too many uncertain factors. Too many unknown variables.

A massive sigh of annoyance and defeat escaped him as he realized he was even more confused now than he was before. Because now he had more ideas and concepts swimming around in his head.

But what annoyed him the most was the fact that he knew he had heard the word remnant spoken once before under very ominous circumstances. Unfortunately, in his lifetime there had been many ominous circumstances and he could not place which one had held that word.

Each memory he recalled was playing through his mind like a film without sound. The words were ripped from the lips of the conjectural figures, and thrown into the background where they were muffled and heard as just a dull murmur.

And though this hum sounded quietly in the background, Reeve could not even read their lips as they refused to move their mouths in any way.

Suddenly a young feminine voice broke through his thoughts, "Reeve Tuesti"

He snapped out of his dreamlike state to have his gaze meet Shelke's as she was staring at him intently.

"You seem apprehensive", she commented. "What troubles you?"

"It's nothing", he confirmed, secretly entreating she was right. "I'm just lost in my memories".

She stated bluntly,"The past is not a good place to dwell and for it is an easy place to lose sight of your future".

Reeve stared at her, unbelieving her logic. The body of a ten year-old, the soul of a twenty year-old, and yet her wisdom and comprehension was far beyond both of those ages.

She stood up, her eyes momentarily gazing upon the floor before they once again bore into Reeve's.

"You're right", he agreed. "But I'm not recalling memories so I may dwell in them. I'm doing it in order to remember something specific. Something important".

"What remnant means", she said.

"Yes...what remnant means".

A silence passed between them before she turned on her heel and headed towards the door.

"I believe I'll go for a walk", she announced.

Her hand curved around the polished doorknob but she suddenly felt it slide underneath her grasp as if turning on its own.

Her other hand quickly shot towards the door handle and she clasped it tightly with both hands, ceasing its movements.

She felt it jerk in her hands but she held steady and wouldn't allow the door to open. The jerks from the other side became more violent and rapid, attempting to trick Shelke into accidentally opening the door or at least shake the knob free of her grasp.

The berserk twists suddenly abstained but Shelke still gripped the handle, wary and ready. Reeve tensed and slowly slide to his feet.

He wanted to ask Shelke to open the door, to see what was there, but every fiber of his body tingled with distress.

Shelke turned her head slowly back to face him and opened her mouth to speak. But her voice was stolen from her throat as something pierced a hole in the door and proceeded to whiz past her face, missing her cheek by only a few centimeters.

Their eyes followed the object, which appeared to be like a javelin, slide back out through the hole it had just made.

A vivid blue eye suddenly consumed the hole and peered into the room, unable to see Shelke holding the doorknob it quickly let it's gaze fall upon Reeve.

"Reeve!", came a harsh male voice. "I know you're there you bastard I can see you! Let me in dammit!"

Shelke let go of the door and it was instantly swung open, revealing an angry looking Cid.

His spear was clutched in his hand and his eyes glared at Reeve before he noticed Shelke standing by the door.

"What the fuck were you doing!", he demanded. "You tell me to get my ass over here then ya don't let me in? What the hell you thinkin' Reeve?"

"Cid", Reeve hollered happily, outstretching his arms in welcome.

"Don't 'Cid' me like ya love me you ass"

He then turned to Shelke. "And you, whadda ya think yur doin' kid?", he demanded, referring to the fact that she 'locked' the door.

"I should be asking you the same thing since you seemed to be so ignorant of the fact that you nearly skewered my head when you so intelligently stabbed our door".

He burst into a hearty laughter and strode past the small girl and towards Reeve. "So whadda ya want Reeve? Better be important".

"I shall breif everyone together when the others arrive. Everyone should be coming".

"Everyone?", Cid confirmed in awe. "All of them are comin'?"

"Yes, everyone. I can't wait to see how they've changed".

Cid laughed. "They probably are still the same guys we fought alongside four years ago".

Shelke stared at the two man as they reminisced, feeling slightly self conscious. She didn't have a place in their group, she didn't have a past with them.

She stared at the ground sadly and failed to noticed the large shadow that soon engulfed her.

"Shelke?", a deep male voice questioned in a calm tone.

She quickly looked up and found her self staring into crimson eyes.

"Vincent Valentine"

"It is you. You've grown", he stated regaining his collected composure.

"Thank you. It is nice to see you again", she said, a small grin creeping onto her face.

"Yes", he replied.

"Vincent you jackhole!", Cid yelled in a happy manner. "Don't hide back there, come an' talk with us you lonely ass!"

Vincent cast his old accomplices a wayward glance before he returned his attention to Shelke.

"Jeez Vinnie, move your gargantuan butt!", exclaimed Yuffie's voice from behind the enigmatic man. "You're so fat I can't get in the door way!"

Without a word Vincent removed himself from the doorframe and Shelke instantly slammed the door in the young ninja's face.

Reeve laughed and smiled at them ignoring the constant pounding of Yuffie's fists on the unlocked door.

"You two work well together", he stated.

Cid grinned and through his laughter yelled, "Come on in Yuffie its open!"

The door slowly slid open and she stormed into the room.

Yuffie shot a glare at Vincent and Shelke over her shoulder as she turned to face Reeve and Cid. "Hardy har har, I bet you think you're soooo funny", she criticized, shaking her ninja star at Vincent and Shelke in a scolding manner. " Well, I'll have you know that I'll get you back one day. And my vengeance will be a thousand times cooler and I'll be laughing then".

"But you were the one pretending to laugh just now when we weren't laughing", Shelke pointed out calmly as she reached over and shut the door again..

"That was pretend laughter! It doesn't count!", she retorted, stomping her foot angrily.

"That's enough Yuffie", Reeve said in an attempt to bring order back into the room.

If there was anything Yuffie was good at, it was spreading chaos and stupidity wherever she tread. But she had also been a key member of the group, despite her materia obsession and natural annoyance. Surely, she brought something good, they just hadn't figured out what it was yet.

"So who are we waiting for?", Yuffie asked somewhat cautiously.

"Cloud, Tifa and Barret", Reeve replied.

Cid chimed in, "Yep, and they'd better be here soon or we might have to start without them".

Reeve hesitated for a moment before turning to face Cid once again.

"How did you find your way here anyway? You hung up before I could tell you where to go".

"Oh that", Cid said. "Cait Sith showed me the way".

"Yeah me too!" Yuffie sang as she waved her arm excitedly.

Vincent gazed coldly upon the room and nodded his head, confirming that Cait Sith had done the same for him as well.

Shelke looked about the room for the crowned feline but failed to find him.

"Where is he now?", she asked abruptly. The fact that she had grown attached to cat evident in her voice.

Yuffie shrugged. "After showing my here he just sorta ran off. He probably went to look for the others and to help them get here too".

There was a silence that passed between the five of them (more accurately the four of them as Vincent doesn't talk much) as they realized that they had nothing to talk about. Well, truthfully; they had many things to talk about but could not think of any at the moment.

They stared at one another for a moment before Yuffie grinned broadly, her hands resting on her hips.

"I've got an idea!", she exclaimed happily.

She punched her fist into the air and leaped in a childish manner. "Truth or dare!"

If possible, the room was even more silent than before. And one might almost imagine crickets in the background as everyone stared at Yuffie as if she were stupid. Okay, everyone stared at her because that was probably the most moronic thing that could have been said to break the silence.

"You're as unorthodox as ever Yuffie", Cloud sighed as he calmly pushed the door open, his massive sword strapped to his back.

"Cloud, you old stick in the mud!", Cid exclaimed, grinning.

"Hello everyone", he said, a small grin coming to his face while he watched them behind mirrored sunglasses.

"Thank you for coming Cloud", Reeve said, gesturing faintly the room.

"It's fine", he replied with a slight shrug.

"When will Tifa and Barret arrive?"

"I don't know".

"Ya don't know my ass Spiky!", Barret exclaimed as he tromped through the door, Tifa close behind him. "Ya don't know or you don't give a damn!"

"The latter", Cloud answered calmly.

"Why you little ass!"

"Barret! Cloud!", Tifa interjected as to halt the fight.

Cid smiled. "Guess you're still the moderator eh?"

Tifa smiled kindly at her old friend. "Seems like it". She then scaled her gaze across the entire room. "It is nice to see all of you again".

Yuffie's hands went to her hips as she raised an eyebrow at Tifa and Cloud. "Haven't you two gotten married yet?"

Tifa shot her a look, defending Cloud and the fact that Yuffie was making him awkward, not to mention herself. "Haven't you gotten a life yet?"

Cait Sith suddenly bounded into the room and Barret moved out of the way so Cait could push the door shut.

"I don't mean to be the only serious one right now", he began, "but don't we have something too discuss".

Reeve nodded and Shelke strode over to his side where everyone stared at them


End file.
